Happy Birthday Jade
by rockchiksrule
Summary: Can Tori make this the best birthday her girlfriends has ever had?


Tori woke up at 8 a.m. and looked over to see her beautiful dark angel sleeping peacefully. She admired her dark raven hair, streaked with green this month and watched her breathe steadily. She got out of bed slowly, and walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made pancakes with strawberry syrup (so that it looked like blood), and bacon and eggs. Then she made some coffee (Jade's greatest passion…besides Tori) and covered it all with foil so that it would stay warm. She looked at the clock and it was now 9 a.m. Time to go wake Jade. Tori walked into their room and jumped on their bed causing Jade to stir a little bit. "Wake up Jade…wake up…wake up…wake up".

Jade: Tori…it's too early for this

Tori: Happy birthday baby (kiss)

Jade: Mmmmmm thanks gorgeous…keep doing what you're doing and I'll be up in no time

Tori: (laughing) come on I made you breakfast…it's gonna get cold

Jade: I think we should stay in bed a little bit longer

Tori: How about you come eat with me, and then we can get back in bed. You're not seeing the boys til 5

Jade raised her eyebrows at this and smirked causing Tori to bite her bottom lip softly. That smirk always got to her. It was so wickedly, deliciously evil and something good usually followed. Tori walked out of the room swaying her hips knowing that Jade would follow, and sure enough Jade was in the kitchen within a few seconds.

Jade: Oh my god Vega, this is so good

Tori: Thanks…I know how much you love food…so I figured you deserved a nice breakfast today.

Jade: Ok I'm full...time to go to bed?

Tori: Geez babe anxious much? Let me clean up first and I'll meet you in there

Jade went back to their room and laid on the bed patiently waiting for Tori. A few minutes later Tori walked in with her hands behind her back. She pulled out a box wrapped in red paper and handed it over to Jade. Jade looked at it and then back up to Tori who said "open it" Jade smiled and did as she was told. She tore the wrapping paper up and looked down to see an unedited, directors cut version of her favorite movie "The Scissoring".

Tori: It has commentary, and deleted scenes, and extra gore that they couldn't really show here…I had to get it from Europe. More disgusting than anything you've ever seen before.

Jade: Babe I love it thank you so much…let's put it on

Tori: But I though you wanted to stay in bed for a while

Jade: We are staying in bed. We are gonna get comfortable and watch my favorite movie

Tori grunted and relented to Jade's wishes. Sex was now the farthest thing from her girlfriend's mind, and that was her fault. Should've given it to her later she thought to herself. They proceeded to watch the movie with Tori hiding her face under the covers most of the time, and squeezing the blood out of Jade's hands. At the worst parts she would wrap her arms around Jade's neck and lean into the crook of her neck, and Jade would wrap her arms protectively around her. She knew that Jade was just happy that she was in the room watching it with her, even if she did had have her eyes closed for most of it. The day moved on and before they knew it, it was time for Jade to go meet her friends for dinner and then later they were going out to a club. Jade walked out as her friends were pulling up in the driveway to pick her up.

Tori: Wow you look…amazing

Jade: Thanks you sure you don't want to come?

Tori: Yeah go have fun with your friends…and don't make me regret not going with you. I mean the way you look tonight...everyone is going to be all over you

Jade: Probably…but you know I'm coming home to you

Tori: Yes I know…have fun tonight I love you

Jade: Love you too

Jade gave Tori a quick kiss goodbye and was out the door. Tori smiled to herself because she knew that Jade was going to have a great night…especially when she came home later. She was going to LOVE the second part of her birthday. At around midnight Tori sent Jade a quick text.

To Jade: Hey baby I hope you're having fun. I miss you and can't wait til you come home. I want to give you the second part of your present

To Tori: I'm having a great time and I miss you too…but second part?

To Jade: You're just gonna have to wait and find out ;)

To Tori: I don't like surprises…I think you should tell me now

To Jade: Fine I'll give you a hint just because it's your birthday.

She sent Jade a picture of herself in a black and red lace bra and matching thong that she had recently purchased from Victoria's Secret.

To Tori: Fuck babe I'll be home in half an hour

Tori smiled and shut her phone off…she didn't want any distractions tonight. Almost exactly half an hour later Jade walked in the door and Tori heard the lock click.

Jade: Vega I'm home…I want to see that outfit up close and in person.

Tori walked out into the living room and she was wearing a black robe…Jade's black robe.

Jade: Mmmm you look great in my clothes but I think I like them better off of you

Tori smiled and pulled Jade in for a soft kiss. Then she took her hand and pulled her farther into the house where Jade spotted a single chair in the center of the room. "Sit Jade" Tori whispered seductively and Jade obliged. Tori wasn't usually the one in control, but in this situation Jade felt it was beneficial to her to let Tori lead the way. Tori straddled Jade after she sat down and kissed her passionately. Jade moaned into the kiss and didn't even notice that Tori had slowly started to tie her hands to the back of the chair. When Tori pulled back and Jade tried to reach for her she noticed that she couldn't move her hands.

Jade: (smirking) Nice trick Vega…now untie me

Tori: No this will be much more enjoyable trust me

Jade: You're gonna pay for this later I hope you know that

Tori: Oh I'm counting on it baby

Jade let out a low growl, and Tori got off of her to go turn on some music. Tori started moving to the music and she untied the robe. Jade let her eyes roam all over Tori, and the lingerie that she saw earlier. "So much better in person" she thought and Tori threw the robe at her. She walked slowly over to her, looking Jade in the eyes the whole time. She got on her knees and threw her hair onto Jade's lap and moved up her body, letting her breasts linger right in front of Jade's face. Jade felt her mouth go dry at the sight and tried again to move her hands. Tori smiled and turned around to wiggle her ass in front of Jade. She sat on her lap and proceeded to grind herself onto Jade, causing Jade's breath to hitch. "Tori….please" "not yet" Tori turned around and licked up Jade's neck until she softly bit Jade's lower lip, pulling back when Jade tried to kiss her. Tori smiled and unhooked her bra, and kissed Jade deeply. As she was kissing her she reached down and untied one of her hands. As soon as it was free Jade grabbed onto Tori's neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss causing Tori to let out an audible moan. Jade smirked and moved her hand to Tori's breasts where she began rolling her nipple between her fingers.

Tori: Fuck Jade…this was supposed to be about you. It's your birthday….god

Jade: Yes and this is exactly what I want…you. You're giving me the best gift ever by giving yourself over to me. Now how about untying my other hand so I can enjoy my gift properly

Jade attached her lips to Tori's neck and Tori untied her other hand. In an instant Jade had both of her hands on Tori's ass. She stood up, holding Tori and started walking towards their bedroom.

Tori: I love how strong you are baby…it's sooooo hot. It's such a turn on

Jade: I think I'll have to see if you're telling the truth.

Jade stopped walking and crashed her lips into Tori's at the same time slamming her back against a wall

Tori: Fuck….

Tori tangled her hands in Jade's hair and tugged causing Jade to moan and push herself into Tori more. She reached one hands down and felt Tori's soaked panties

Jade: Damn babe I guess you were telling the truth…you're drenched.

Jade rubbed Tori through her panties and it was driving Tori crazy

Tori: Baby….oh god…babe please

Jade: (smirking) Please what? What do you want Tori? What do you need?

Tori: Ugh Jade…please…you know what I want…just…oh my god

Jade shoved her hand into Tori's panties and started teasing at her entrance.

Jade: Just tell me and I'll do it. Do you want me inside you…do you want me on top of you, pinning you down…do you want my tongue on you? What?

Jade knew how much Tori loved when she talked dirty and she laughed inwardly knowing that speaking like this was making it even harder for Tori to talk.

Tori: Please

Jade: Ok..I guess you don't want anything

Jade released Tori and put her on the ground on her shaking legs. She turned away and Tori mustered up all the strength and focus she had to form one cohesive sentence.

Tori: Damn it Jade West get back over here and fuck me! I want it all…everything you said…I want you in me, and on top of me and all over me…just DO IT please…I'm dying over here

Jade laughed and spun back around

Jade: That's all you had to say babe

She lifted Tori back up and kissed her hard. She walked them back to their bedroom and kicked the door open. She put Tori on the bed and ripped her panties off of her. "I love you" and then she pushed two fingers into Tori, and Tori threw her head back exposing her neck. Jade started biting and leaving kisses along her neck. Tori reached under Jade and pulled her shirt up. Jade removed her fingers long enough to take her shirt off and the she was back at it. Tori was an incoherent mess under her. She dug her nails deep into Jade's back and Jade moaned at the contact. "Oh my god…Jade…oh fuck…baby don't stop….don't stop" Jade smirked and added a third finger causing Tori to scream out in pleasure. "You like that baby?" "Oh my god…yes…I'm so close" Jade starting thrusting harder and Tori came all over her hand, which Jade kept moving so Tori could ride out her orgasm. Just as Tori's breathing started to level out Jade removed her fingers and licked them clean. "That is so fucking sexy" "You are so fucking sexy" Tori smiled and watched Jade slide down her body. Before she could register what was happening she felt jade's tongue on her cleaning her up. Tori's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she grabbed onto Jade's hair. Jade was moving her tongue incredibly fast and before she knew it Tori was falling over the edge again screaming Jade's name. Jade climbed up her body and kissed Tori sweetly. "You are delicious." Tori laughed and kissed Jade again pulling her in tighter. Jade pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

Jade: I'll be right back

Tori: Wait…where are you going?

Jade: Sshhh I'll be back in 2 minutes

Jade got up and went into the bathroom and Tori assumed she was peeing. A minute later Jade walked back in naked, and saw Tori yawning.

Jade: Oh no you're not allowed to go to sleep…I'm not done with you yet

Tori: Jade really? You're still want me after you made me cum twice already?

Jade: Fuck yes Vega…if you're tired then maybe you'll think twice about being so damn hot next time

Tori laughed and Jade held up their strap on. Tori's eyes widened and she felt a rush of wetness between her legs. Jade saw her reaction and smiled. They didn't use their strap on very often but every time they had used it had been extremely memorable. Tori loved it even though she would probably never say it out loud.

Tori: Jade….

Jade: I know baby I know

She attached it to herself and kissed Tori deeply. She ran her hands down Tori's body and felt the wetness on her thighs. "Someone is excited" "I can't help it…you just work that so well." Jade kissed Tori again and then moved in between her legs. She pushed the strap on in gently and gave Tori time to get used to it.

Jade: You ok?

Tori: Yes…I'm fine babe…give me all you got

Jade smirked and started driving into Tori hard. Tori pulled Jade down for a searing kiss and then interlocked their fingers next to Tori's head. Tori turned her head away when she was having trouble breathing and Jade started nibbling on her earlobe. "Faster Jade" Jade gladly listened to her woman's desires and Tori was on the brink yet again. "Jade…god baby…I'm gonna cum…oh my god" "It's ok I got you…let it go." Tori fell over the edge and when Jade finally stopped moving she collapsed on top of Tori, holding onto her tightly. After a minute she rolled off Tori and removed the strap on. Then she got back in bed and curled up behind Tori wrapping her arms around her. She kissed her neck and they laid together in a comfortable silence.

Tori: Jade…that was incredible. You never fail to amaze me

Jade: I try baby I try

Tori: (yawning) Did you have a good birthday?

Jade: Yes thanks to you. Best present ever by the way…thank you

Tori: Which one? The movie or the dance and the sex?

Jade: I loved them both equally

Tori: Really? That's ridiculous

Jade: hahaha you're the best present I ever got…but to be fair it doesn't really have to be my birthday for me to have you…does it?

Tori: No I guess not

Jade: Yeah you can't resist me

Tori: Why would I want to?

Jade: My thoughts exactly…thanks again for an awesome day

Tori: You're welcome babe. I love you

Jade: I love you too


End file.
